Old Maison
by gabriel ricard
Summary: A some what sad little fic about one of Xenogears supporting characters please r/r as this is my first time trying this type of fic


An Xenogears fan fic- "Old Maison."

Written by Gabe Ricard

Based on characters created by Square Soft

Yea I know, "Why does this arrogant jack off have to have some introduction to every damn fan fic he writes?" Anyway I wrote this nearly two years ago along with another fan fic. Both fics where going to implicated into an Xenogears sequel which I eventually gave up on. In rewriting this I made a huge number of changes but kept the basic plot thanks to my trusty Xenogears strategy guide. If there are any overwhelming and just plain embarrassing mistakes made in areas like story and character let me know. Thanks for reading and be sure to review!

Old Maison laughed as he stood in his usual post aboard the Yggdrasil IV. He didn't know why he had just laughed. He supposed it was just one of those odd things that happened when one reflected on the recent events of ones life. Things had been uncharacteristically quiet the last few months but Maison knew that would change with the upcoming wedding of Bart and Margie. He chuckled as he remembered the day everyone had been the ship visiting and Bart had been going around asking Fei, Citan and the others about how he should propose. 

"Hey Old Maison!" Maison was pulled from his thoughts and looked to see Bart leaning on the counter.

"Young master! I'm sorry! I was just lost in thought for a moment."

Bart laughed, "Don't worry about it Old Maison. Hey I need to ask you something."

"Of course Young master!"

"Well Me and Margie have been trying to think of a way to include you in the wedding and we figured it out. Old Maison we want you to lead Margie down the aisle."

Old Maison nearly fell back in surprise. "Young Master! I-I-" Before Old Maison could say anything more he began coughing and couldn't stop.

Bart reached over and patted Maison on the back. "You okay Old Maison?" 

Old Maison continued coughing before finally regaining his composure. "I'm fine young master…I just haven't been feeling well these past couple of days."

Bart nodded, "In that case I insist ya take a couple days off." Old Maison attempted to protest but Bart would have none of it and ushered Old Maison to his room.

"Hey Sig, I was wondering, how old is Maison?" asked Bart a couple hours later talking to Sigurd.

"I believe he's 75 Young Master, why?"

"He's been coughing a lot lately. Think we should call Citan?"

Sigurd shook his head; "I don't think that's necessary I'm sure he'll be okay in a couple days. Besides Citan is stopping by in a few days." Bart nodded but having never seen Old Maison that sick still wasn't sure.

"So you want Midori to be the flower girl?" asked Citan a few days later as Citan and his family sat with Bart and Sigurd in the bar. 

Bart nodded. "Yea of course!"

At that moment Old Maison looking slightly better despite refusing time off came to them. "Young master, is there anything I can for you or Master Citan?" 

"Sure Maison, we'll all have a Bartweiser." Old Maison nodded and walked off. Bart turned back to Citan.

"Sigurd told me about Maisons coughing fit from a few days back, how is he?"

"He's better. He wouldn't hear of resting though." Replied Bart.

A moment later Maison appeared with the three Bartweisers. "Here you go young mast-" Maison stopped for a moment then dropped the plate of Bartweisers on the floor and began coughing again this time clutching his heart as he did and dropping to one knee.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Bart with Sigurd a couple hours later both faces masked with concern. 

Citan emerged from Maisons room and sighed. "I don't know at this point. I'm going to need to come back with some more equipment." Bart said nothing only nodding and shaking Citan's hand. Sigurd said nothing only walking with Citan down the hall. Bart watched them go before walking into Maison's room.

"Young master! It's good to see you!" Old Maison brightened and sat up. Bart managed to smile and sat down at the foot of the bed. 

"What did Mr.Citan say? When may I report back to my post?"

Bart knew now was not a good time to be honest. "Citan said he's gotta run a couple more tests but said it's probably just a flu bug and that you'll back good as new in a couple of days."

Old Maison smiled and nodded. "I do hope so young master, I don't like sitting in this bed with very little to do.""

"I'm gonna let you get some rest. I'll come in an talk to you later." Bart slowly stood up and walked out feeling even worse then he had before he walked in.

"Young master, will you sit down you're far too nervous." Sigurd sighed.

"I'm just anxious to hear what Citans going to say. He's was in Maison's room for over two hours then another three hours in a guestroom.

Before Sigurd could reply the door opened and Citan came out his face grave with concern.

"What's the verdict Citan?" asked Bart. 

"I think we need to sit down." 

"Old Maison has a disease called _illjuitizen _an extremely rare disease found mostly in the elderly. It weakens the immune system which would explain why Maison is so ill but it also quickly drains the bodies energy and the person infected…." Citan stopped at these words unable to continue at the moment.

"What's going to happen?!" demanded Bart angrily.

"….The person infected will pass away from the disease within a of couple years."

"So Maison has some time?" asked Sigurd.

"Normally yes but unbeknownst to all of us Maison has been quietly fighting this for at least the last four years. Due to his age and the severity of this flu bug he couldn't fight it anymore. I…. don't expect him to live out the week."

"Is there any type of cure?" asked Bart.

Citan shook his head. "The best I could do is give him medication that would do little more then prolong the inevitable."

"Have you told him?" replied Sigurd. Citan shook his head again. Sigurd stood up and shook Citans hand, "Thank you Citan." 

"I will do everything I Can and report anything I can find." Sigurd nodded as Citan slowly turned around and walked down the hall. 

Sigurd turned to Bart who had a tear streaming down his face. "I'll go tell Sig-"

"No…I want to." Interrupted Bart. Sigurd nodded and turned and walked away trying as hard as he could not to cry.

"Old Maison! How ya feeling?" Bart summoned all his strength and kept his tears in and putting every thing he had into faking enthusiasm. 

"Am I ever glad to see you young master! I've seen more needles today then I would ever care to remember!" Bart laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "What did master Citan have to say?"

"Well…he….ummm…he said….." Bart was unable to answer and hung his head. Old Maison was silent for a moment. "That's all right young master it must be my time."

"NO! It can't be!" cried Bart. "You've been with Sig and me since I was born!"

Old Maison laughed, "I'm terribly sorry young master you'll be fine without me. I hate to be rude young master but I feel another of my coughing fits coming on. Could you please come back later." Bart nodded and slowly walked out as Maison began coughing violently.

"I wish Old Maison could have been here." Sighed Bart a week later at his wedding aboard the Yggdrasil IV. 

Sigurd patted him on the back. "I wish he could have too but, Citan said he was in no shape to be out of bed." He decided to change the subject. "Nice suit, looks familiar." 

Bart nodded, "Yea, Fei gave it to me."

"Actually, you stole it from me because you were too cheap to spring for your own." Bart glared at Fei and laughed. "Borrowed, leant, stole, what's the difference?"

Before Fei could reply familiar wedding music began to play signaling the start of the wedding. Bart looked at all his friends, Citan, Rico, Emeralda, Maria, Billy, Jessie, Elly, and even Chu Chu and smiled. For several minutes however no one came down the aisle causing Bart to grow more and more nervous with each passing moment. "Where is she?" whispered Bart anxiously to Sigurd. 

"I don't kn-" Sigurds words where cut short as Marguerite emerged from behind the curtains and next to her looking as if he was never sick was Old Maison. Bart didn't even blink for the long two minutes Maison and Margie walked down the aisle. Margie who had grown considerably in the last three years smiled at Bart and faced ahead. Bart watched Old Maison slowly sit down next to Citan before turning around as well.

"There you are!" exclaimed Bart finding Citan later on at the wedding party.

"Beautiful wedding young master." Remarked Citan taking a sip of his drink.

"What did you give Maison that gave him the strength to come to the wedding?"

Citan turned serious. "I didn't give him anything. I had not even seen him in two days. I suppose nothing was going to keep him from coming to this wedding."

Bart nodded then noticed Old Maison making his way out of the room and walked over to catch him before he could leave. "Young master, I'm glad I could see you before I went back to my room."

"Why?"

Old Maison reached into his pocket and produced an ancient looking gold pocket watch. "This watch has been in my family for six generations and when my father gave it to me he made me promise I would one day pass it on to my son. As you know young master I never had any children. But I've always considered you a son so I want you to have it. " Bart was so shocked he couldn't even speak but managed to open his hand and take the watch. Old Maison looked at Bart for a long moment before slowly turning and walking away. "Please give Marguerite my love." Bart said nothing only turning around and sitting down in the nearest chair.

"I hope they have a wonderful life." Whispered Maison leaning his head down on his pillow and slowly going to sleep for the final time.

Six days later Old Maison was buried in Bledavik. Bart held the watch in his hands as he watched the casket being lowered into the ground. He looked up at the dark rainy sky and smiled, "Thanks Old Maison…for everything."

End.

Well what did ya think? I really hope to get some feedback on this one so I can know whether or not I'm any good at writing serious stuff. Check RPGamer.com and keep an eye open for the Tales of Destiny fan fic Going Home which will be published there shortly. I considered it a huge honor to be finally get a story accepted at the top RPG site on the net. (They've rejected all six FF7 stories as well as a couple other fan fics). Okay, I'm done patting myself on the back thanks for reading this and keep an eye open for the other two Xenogears stories which should be appearing here soon.


End file.
